Current printer systems typically include one or more replaceable printer components, such as inkjet cartridges, inkjet printhead assemblies, toner cartridges, ink supplies, etc. Some existing systems provide these replaceable printer components with on-board memory to communicate information to a printer about the replaceable component, such as ink fill level, marketing information, etc. The ink level information can be transmitted to the printer to indicate the amount of ink remaining. A user can observe the ink level information and anticipate the need for replacing a depleted ink container.
Theft of replaceable printer components is a common problem for businesses. One popular method of stealing replaceable printer components occurs when someone swaps an empty printer cartridge for a full one. The person uses the cartridge until it is empty and then swaps the empty one for a full one in a different printer not belonging to them. The rightful owner of the cartridge has no easy way to determine the printer from which the empty cartridge came or the printer in which the stolen full cartridge was installed.
Another common problem occurs when an owner of a cartridge sends the cartridge out to be refilled. The owner of the cartridge has no easy way to confirm that the cartridge, sent out to be refilled, is the same cartridge that is returned to the owner. In addition, if a refilled cartridge is purchased, there is currently no way to determine the history of the cartridge.